THE SORA ZONE
by putting0
Summary: Note: it is not my nature to curse in such ways... I hope you understand.
1. Episode 1

Chapter 1: Sunburns Episode 1

_You are in another dimension... where there are people dieing and people screaming because of the lack of hot dogs. Except for Ansem... he loves hamburgers, anyway, you have just entered THE SORA ZONE! dumdee dumdee dum!_

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Sora yells!

_Huh? What was what._

"What was with the retarded intro and why is it named after me? Why can't you name it after someone else... make it the RIKU ZONE or something!"

_Well... Kindom Hearts is all about you-_

"AND ROXAS... welll I guess thats me."

_yea... and It would be no fun if it were named after someone else got it?_

Yea... I guess your right. No one would dig this if it were about Riku right BWAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Hi Sora..." Riku says with his eyes shaded and his hands turning to a fist.

"Go away Riku, can't you see that I'm lau... heh...heh...heh. How long have you been...uhh, standing there? heh... ehheh...

"Long enough (craks knuckle)."

"Oh Shit..."

_look at them. Screaming... It's so obvious their in love. HAHAHA!_

"WHAT!"

_No need to be angry Riku...heheh. (screams like little girl)_

"My angers gone... whistle"

_After Sora and I got beat up by Riku, I asked Sora to buy me icecream but he only bought one for himself..._

"I like butter nuggets. UHH HUH!" Cloud roars randomly.

"Kairi! get the lotion! Clouds got sunburn again!" Sora bursts throwing away the icecream on the beach.

"Sorry we only have some soda that I brought ." Kairi said smiling like she always does.

_darn! I was hoping she would have some beer so I could drink!_

"Drink water." Said Kairi.

_Usually I say no, but from you, I'll consider!_

"Riku, want some soda?" asked Sora.

"NO! ehheheheh!" Riku said crazily.

"Oh shit they both got sunburn." Sora sighed.

_Sora, Kairi, all the members of organisation 13's ghosts, and me sat on the beach not kno-_

"Your not supposed to be here too ass!"

_Whatever Axel... Oh and when you get the chance, Fix that gay hair due of yours._

"What did you call my hair?" said Axel with flames in his eyes and fireballs in his hands. "Your going DOWN."

_Fuck this. no wonder everyone got sunburn! Axels here! DUH!_

"Bye Bye mister narrator guy" Kairi Laughed.

_I hoped you learned something from this story. Never make fun of an ugly guy with gay hair! (still running form axel)_

"WHAT WAS THAT! MOTHER FUCKER!"

_(Screams like a little girl) Your probably gonna need a new narrator for the next episode! GOOD BYE CRUEL WORLD!_


	2. Episode 2

Chapter 2- Going to Drunkin Donuts- episode 2

_You are in another dimension... where there are people dieing and people screaming because of the lack of hot dogs. Except for Ansem... he loves hamburgers, anyway, you have just entered THE SORA ZONE! dumdee dumdee dum! ( I will say this every episode. its to annoy you!)_

"I still hate the intro!"

_I know I'm annoying one person I see WAHAHAHAHA!_

"Oh! Bye the way! What happened between you and axel. He chased you around the whole island!" Sora asked.

_Well you see! I valiantly fought my way through his fire balls and found myself cornered! Then, I swirled around and kicked him in the nuts!_

"You fat ugly gay liar! I saw what happened!"

_Then why did you ask huh?_

"I knew you would lie!" Sora said like he was the most smrtest man in destiny island.

Kairi Appears out of the little cabin that she and Sora made and said, "I'm HUUUUNGRY!'

"UH Oh... Better bring her to a resteraunt Riku. You kknow what happened the last time she went unattended!"

"Yes I remember."

_Let's go back to that scene! It shall be a flash back!_

"That's so retarded! a FLASH BACK! whooooooooo." Sora said mockingly.

_Just shutup and let me do the flash back... now how does this flash back robot work again? O yea! And FLASHBACK!_

_FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACK!_

_"_HOw many times are you going to repeat the word flash back" asked Riku.

_here we are! 1834 when Kairi gets hungry!_

"1834? YOU ASS! We weren't even born yet!" Sora yells.

_o sorry. it just seems there was no other time when Kairi got hungry._

"What! It was just yesterday you retard," Riku says annoyed.

_OK OK! Just get her to a restaurant!_

_Wakka's restaurant: Drunkin Donuts_

"Welcome to drunkin donuts!" Wakka announces.

"What...The... Fuck." Riku said with his mouth opened so wide he could eat a lama.

_remember! each of you only have 70 munny so don't waste your munny. And Riku! What the hell are you staring at!_

" Shutup YOUR Not my MOM! I was looking at the menu. Look at what it says. Sexy girl on a bun! WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Riku... What do you want?" Kairi asks.

"I'll have the smoothy super alcohal donut!" Sora butts in giving her 50 munny.

"umm... i'll have the... beer bagle." Riku announces giving kairi 50 munny still staring at the menu.

"Ok. I'm having the Supreme Alcaholic treat Donut which is 100 munny... can I borrow some of your money you guys?" Asked Kairi.

" Sure." The two boys said giving her 15 munny each.

" That will be 400,000,000,000,000,000,000" Wakka Anounced.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Riku said taking out his wooden sword.(Sign in front of drunkin donuts says no keyblades.)

"Man... Thats just messed up!" Sora screamed.

"I don't care! No one comes here often you know!" Wakka tried to explain.

"I...Don't...care...for ...what...reason...I JUST WANT MY DONUT! IM HUNGRY! (Cracks knucles and neck and shoulders)

_Sora, Riku... I think we better go._

"Me too Riku. Look at her face. It's like she's gonna kill someone."

_the two run out of the donut place and wakkas scream is heard._

"uhhhhh..." Kairi walks around in circles.

"She's drunk" Sora remarked.

" NO DUH!"

_That whole day Kairi was drunk, and soon Wakka was concious again only to be knocked out again by Riku and Sora who were Drunk aswell._

" Hey Hey Hey! I made a theme song for this show. You want to here it?" Sora asks still drunk.

"We Love CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICKEN! WHEN WE ARE DRUNK WE ARE GAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

"Sora... shutup you motherfucker!" Yells Riku.

_Well this is the end of episode 2! I hope you learned a lesson from this. Never buy anything from Drunkin Donuts hungry or not! Especially when Wakka is the cashier and baker!_


	3. episode 3 part 1

Chapter 3: The Clone Episode 3

_You are in another dimension... where there are people dieing and people screaming because of the lack of hot dogs. Except for Ansem... he loves hamburgers, anyway, you have just entered THE SORA ZONE! dumdee dumdee dum!_

"ONE MORE TIME YOU DO THAT INTRO AND I POUND YOU TO PUDDING!" Sora threats.

_Well! I say! I just got a little packet from school that says threats are part of bullying and I should tell the principal in my school.( sticks out tongue.)_

"Theres no school in destiny island retard." (A/N: There is a school on an island connected to destiny island, not in it.)

_OH SHIT... fine I will never say that intro again!_

"Thats more like it."

"HELLO I'M DORA THE EXPLORA! COME WITH ME AND MY STUPID MONKEY FOR A ROAD TRIP"

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Sora shouted.

_Yes... strange indeed._

"HI! MY NAME IS BUTT(boots) AND IF YOU DON'T COME WITH US WE WILL SHOOT YOU WITH OUR SHOT GUNNS!"

_Sora..._

"what?" Sora asked still in shock.

_Use the force..._

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Sora shouted again. This brought Kairi, Wakka, and Riku to the scene.

"WOW... MORE VICTIMS!" Dora shouted.

"Sora. What kind of dumb assholes are these people?" Asked Riku.

"By the way they dress, I have to say that they are... HOOKERS!" Wakka anounced.

_Don't be gay wakka._

"WHO IS GAY! MY FRIEND, BUTT, NEEDS ANOTHER COMPANION." Dora says trying to sound enticing.

_Sora, Riku, Just take out your blades and slice her up. Oh yea, and don't forget the Monkey._

"If that's how you want it," Riku says, "Then let's beat the hell out of this kids show character!"

"OH MY GOD! BUTT! THESE LITTLE CHILDREN ARE UNDERESTIMATING OUR POWER!" Dora said"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"No need to curse Riku."

_Kairi cursing is mans talk. See I say it all the time. FuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuck..._

"Sexist! SEXIST!" Kairi screams.

"Yeeeeeaaaaaa... Riku... Let's kill these son of a bitches."

"ok"

"NOT SO FAST!" Dora shouts.

"YOU CAN'T DEFEAT US!" Butt yelled.

"BUTT! PROCIDE WITH OPERATION CLONE!"

"YES MA'AM! I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME! WE ARE ONE BIG FAMILY! WITH A GREAT BIG HUG AND A KISS FROM ME TO YOU! WON'T YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME TOO! (Butt and Dora runns away)"

"What the fuck is going on!" Sora said as the island turns dark.

"I feel dizzy"

"Riku? Are you ok?" Kairi asked.

"Yea just dizz-" Riku falls to the ground.

_BUZZIOHFSIHDOISWHFOSIFSOICNISCNOSIOIFOISFNCISOAL:SOSFI!_

_"_what was that!"

_Sound affects Sora._

"Well they suck!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

"Kairi whats wrong!"

"Riku! There are two of Riku sora! TWO!"

_DUM DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM! To be continued!_

"Can we PLEASE change the narrator!"


	4. episode 3 part 2

Chapter 3: The clone part 2 Episode 3 (A/N: This is gonna be shorter.)

_I'm not saying the intro… HAPPY NOW SORA!_

"Yes in fact I am very happy"

Ok now back to the story… 

"HEY SORA! I JUST NOTICED! YOUR NAME IS ALMOST LIKE DORA!" Wakka yelled while laughing.

Seriously, Wakka, What the hell is your problem? 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" Both Rikus yelled, "HELP ME FIND AWAY TO BECOME ONE AGAIN!"

_hmmm… Hey Kairi, Maybe u should go see if there are any potions in the cabin._

"Yea but there aren't any potions that can make two go back into one." Kairi said.

"I DON'T CARE! JUST MAKE ONE THEN!" the Rikus yelled simultaneously, "STOP COPYING ME YOU FREAK! WHAT THE FUCK I SAID STOP! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" One Riku took Sora's Key blade, the other took out a gun.

_Yo… Riku with the gun, where did you get that thing?_

"I took it from Xigbar and I gave it to Cid to make it look like a pistol!" The Riku with the gun said.

HEY! I GOT AN IDEA! Why don't the Rikus have a fight! The one that survives will be forever the Riku we knew and love and we will forget about what happened!

"HAHAHAHA! I AM AFRAID YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Dora said behind a tree.

"HAHAHAHA! IF ONE OF THE RIKUS DIE THEN THE OTHER WILL DIE ASWELL!" Followed butt.

"WE HAVE THE ANTIDOTE RIGHT HERE," Dora said while taking it out, "BUT YOU CAN'T HAVE IT UNLESS YOU…" She was stopped by a sound of a gunshot and she looked down to see that her friend Butt was hit.

OOOOOOOO! Right in the Tralala. It's Her turn now! SHOOT HER! 

"OK! OK! I'LL GIVE YOU THE ANTIDOTE! PLZ DON'T SHOO-" Her voice was stopped and she fell to the ground.

YAY! WE HAVE SAVED ALL KIDS IN MAN KIND! Now they don't have to watch this show!

"Oh. The antidote. Here, it says that both Rikus have to drink about 2 ounces of this stuff." Sora observed. The two Rikus drank 2 ounces and they turned back to one riku, which was normal… or not. "Oh yea and side affects might be high pitched voice and girly cravings…" Sora read on.

Uh… oh, Sora, does it say how long the side affects will stay for? "Two Months… Why?" Well the way he's looking at you is freaky… "Umm, Hey Riku, uh… You're a little close to me aren't AHHHHH!" "I LOVE YOU SORA!" Riku screeched! HAHAHAHA! I told you they were in love! Well that all for now! And the lesson is never show that you have the antidote in front of people with a gun and a need for the antidote! Little kids will never learn any thing from Dora, especially if swiper keeps taking her stuff the kids will start to steal. SEE YA "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Get away Riku! You're like a fan girl, No WORSE! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLP NARRATOR PERSON" HAHAHA! This is how it should be! 


End file.
